Gaara, Catatan Hariannya dan Ino
by el Cierto
Summary: 2 shots fict buat ultah Yuzumi Haruka. Apa yang dilakukan Gaara jika Ino tanpa permisi tanpa minta ijin tanpa lisensi tanpa hmmphhh *dibungkam* membaca catatan harian Gaara. Pa Ino akan dijadikan campuran untuk makan malamnya? Silakan cek! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Catatan si Gaara**

**A birthday fict for my beloved imoutou-chan, Yuzumi Haruka **

**aka Ruru-chan**

**.**

**Naruto © M. Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Hahahahahaha …

Tawa seorang gadis, dengan lantangnya memenuhi ruangan rapi seorang pemimpin desa Pasir tersembunyi.

Dan itu, membuat sepasang alis super tipis, yang bilamana kau tak memperhatikannya dengan benar-benar maka akan tidak kelihatan, bertaut, membuat kulit dahinya mengerut, tanda pemiliknya sedang heran akut.

"Apa yang lucu, Ino?" tanya sang pemilik alis tipis dengan nada datarnya yang sudah terkenal seantero dunia ninja.

Sang gadis yang dipanggil Ino tak segera menjawab karena dia masih berusaha untuk menghentikan tawa yang sepertinya agak sulit dilakukan. Bahkan kedua sudut matanya sampai menitikkan air mata.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat sang pemimpin desa semakin penasaran, namun tetap saja dia mempertahankan ekspresinya yang tidak banyak mengesankan ekspresi itu.

"Oh … Gaara-kun. Gomen, gomen ne. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ya? Ini sangat … sangat lucu." Ino sudah bisa menghentikan tawanya meski kikikan geli masih lolos di sana-sini, di sela-sela ucapannya.

"Hn?" Gaara masih belum mengerti, dan memang Ino belum menjawab pertanyaannya dengan benar.

Melihat ekspresi Gaara yang sebenarnya Ino tahu sedang bingung tapi tetap berusaha menjaga imej datarnya, sang gadis bersurai pirang pun mengangkat benda yang telah menjadi sumber tawanya, yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di pangkuannya.

Manik _turquoise_ Gaara sempat membelalak selama sepersekian detik dan sepintas warna merah menyapu pipi putihnya sebelum kemudian, kembali, lagi-lagi, dia dengan ekspresinya yang semula, datar dan tak terbaca.

"Kau membaca catatan harianku?"

Ino berdiri dan nyengir sebelum kemudian dengan menjawab, "Gomen ne, Gaara-kun. Aku sebenernya nggak bermaksud membacanya. Tapi kau tahu kan, menunggumu sampai selesai rapat itu sangat lama. Dan menunggu begitu lama itu sungguh tidak mengasyikkan. Aku bahkan sudah sempat tertidur, kau tahu, tapi saat bangun kau belum juga kembali. Jadi, karena bosan, aku melihat-lihat rak buku." Ino berhenti sejenak dan melirik Gaara yang masih _stay_ pada pose patennya, bersedekap di depan diafragma, lalu melanjutkan, "Lalu karena tak ada buku yang menarik, aku penasaran akan isi laci mejamu. Yah … aku penasaran siapa tahu di sana kau menyimpan foto-foto atau apa semacamnya begitu … tapi aku malah menemukan buku ini … dan … uhmm, yah … aku membacanya. Dan ternyata isinya … sungguh tak tak terduga … Gaara-kun." Ino tak kuasa menahan senyum geli dari bibirnya saat mengakhiri kronologi tentang jatuhnya catatan harian Gaara ke tangannya itu.

"Itu tidak dibenarkan, Ino. Membaca buku pribadi milik orang lain," kata Gaara dengan sedikit melengos.

"Kau marah?"

"…"

"Ya ampun, Gaara-kun? Masa begitu aja marah sih. Lagipula bukannya kita nggak boleh ada rahasia. Itu yang kau katakan kan? Ditambah lagi tak ada apapun di dalam catatanmu itu …"

"Itu berbeda, Ino. Aku …"

"Oke … oke. Aku tahu aku telah salah. Kau boleh menghukumku kalau begitu," ucap Ino sambil mendekati Gaara. Gadis itu baru berhenti saat jaraknya dengan sang pemimpin Desa Pasir hanya tinggal beberapa puluh senti.

Mata _aquamarine_ itu menatap Gaara dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca seperi anak kucing yang merasa bersalah karena telah mencuri ikan di meja.

"Menghukummu?" Gaara bertanya dengan _toneless-_nya.

Ino mengangguk. "Tapi jangan berat-berat ya? Dan yang pasti jangan sampai melibatkan sinar matahari."

"Hn … mendekatlah kalau begitu."

"Eh?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Mendekat."

Dan Ino pun terus maju sampai kemudian, tanpa disangkanya tangan Gaara sudah menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"Gaara—" Sebuah sentuhan hangat mendarat di bibir Ino meski hanya sepersekian detik, "—kun?"

Dan Gaara hanya menyeringai melihat wajah terkejut Ino. "Itu hukuman untuk orang yang tidak sabar menunggu dan menjelajah area pribadiku tanpa ijin."

"Huh?" Ino masih shock sementara posisinya sendiri masih dalam dekapan Gaara.

"Hn. Dan kau tahu mengapa rapat tadi lama? Itu karena masing-masing anggota dewan tua saling memberikan usulan yang berbeda tentang bagaimana pesta pernikahan kita diadakan."

"He?" Ino membelalak. Kali ini dia sudah mirip ikan lohan. Dan itu sungguh membuat Gaara jadi geregetan (?).

XD XD XD

**TAMAT (?)**

**Penasaran dengan isi catatan harian Gaara yang membuat Ino sampai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal?**

**Hmm, silahkan buka page 2 aka chapter 2,**

**heuheueu …**


	2. Page 2

**CATATAN HARIAN GAARA**

(time line bagian ini adalah sebelum bagian 1 dimulai) ^_^

.

.

Tip … tip … tip …

Bunyi jatuhnya butir demi butir pasir dalam gelas jam pasir itu tak luput dari pendengaran Ino Yamanaka, seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang cantik jelita, seorang _kunoichi_ putri tunggal Kepala Klan Yamanaka dari Konoha, yang sedang bertelekan di atas sofa di sebuah ruangan nan rapi bernuansa pasir dengan ekspresi bosan tingkat dewa.

Bosan?

Ya. Bosan. Nyaris mati karena bosan malahan. Begitulah yang Ino rasakan. Ia sudah menunggu hampir dua jam di ruangan itu, sendirian, sebelum kemudian jatuh tertidur entah untuk berapa jam dan bangun sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa dia masih sendirian. Sosok yang ditunggunya belum juga datang, atau tepatnya kembali ke ruangan.

Ino melempar pandang jenuh berlapis jengkelnya ke luar jendela. Semburat jingga telah menyapu langit barat. Tanda waktu sudah lama berlalu dari sejak dia mulai menunggu yang ia ingat benar matahari masih sepenggalah dari cakrawala timur.

"Gaaraa-kun? Apa sebenarnya yang kalian rapatkan huh? Lama sekali. Hufffttt!" serundel Ino sambil beranjak dari sofa dan menuju rak buku yang tampak penuh dengan buku-buku tebal yang kelihatannya juga tak kalah membosankan.

Dan Ino tidak salah. Sampai jemarinya pegal menyusuri setiap judul yang tertera pada punggung buku-buku itu, tak ada satu pun buku yang menarik perhatiannya.

Dengan kebosanan yang semakin akut, Ino memutar tubuhnya dan itu membuatnya menjadi menghadap bagian dalam meja Gaara di mana terdapat 3 laci.

Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis pirang itu pun menarik salah satu pegangan laci hingga tertarik keluar dan memperlihatkan isinya.

Ino melakukan hal yang tak pernah dilakukannya di depan para pria, mendengus kesal. Tanpa perasaan, dia segera menutup laci tak berdosa itu dengan kasarnya. Hhm, mungkin dosa sang laci—jika memang bisa disebut dosa—hanyalah fakta bahwa dia dijadikan tempat penyimpanan alat tulis oleh Gaara. Kau tahu, barang-barang seperti pensil, pena, tinta dan kertas bukan barang yang sedang dibutuhkan Ino saat sedang di ambang batas kesabaran kan?

Dengan malas kemudian Ino membuka laci kedua hanya untuk mendapati _mood_-nya menjadi semakin buruk.

Di laci kedua tidak ada apa-apa. Sama sekali tidak apa-apa. Atau yah, selain udara tentunya. Atau makhluk kecil yang bercokol di sudut-sudut meubelair yang tentu saja itu tidak dibutuhkan Ino.

Meski _mood_ jadi semakin kalut, Ino toh menggerakkan lagi tangannya untuk menarik buka laci yang ketiga.

Kata orang, tak ada yang sia-sia jika terus berusaha, 'kan? Kini Ino boleh membenarkan kata-kata itu karena di laci ketiga ada sebuah buku coklat yang tampak usang dengan gambar Teddy Bear di sampulnya.

Benda yang langsung disambar Ino yang merasa benda itu seperti penyelamat dari virus bosan yang nyaris membunuhnya.

Mengapa Ino langsung jadi antusias begitu? Kau tentunya mengerti 'kan? Menemukan benda, tepatnya buku yang tampak begitu imut dan manis, di dalam laci seorang Gaara Sabaku yang terkenal sekaku kayu itu, adalah sebuah keajaiban, 'kan?

Dan Ino tak pernah menyia-nyiakan keajaiban itu.

Dibukanya dengan segenap rasa penasaran yang telah berhasil menyingkirkan segala rasa bosannya.

Jidat halusnya yang putih, yang sering membuat iri Sakura yang berjidat lebar—untungnya kemudian Sakura sadar bahwa jidat lebar banyak untungnya karena itu tandanya pintar(?)—berkerut.

Halaman pertama buku itu ditulisi, dengan tulisan khas anak-anak yang jauh dari kesan rapi kalau tidak boleh dibilang mengerikan karena seperti cakaran ayam …

_Catatan Si Gaara_

_Dokumen negara, sangat rahasia, tidak boleh dibuka apalagi dibaca kecuali oleg Gaara sendiri tentunya …_

Lalu halaman berikutnya ada tulisan tanggal yang memang menunjukkan waktu dimana Gaara saat itu masih kecil. Jadi memang benar, buku di tangan Ino itu sebuah buku harian Gaara sejak kecil.

Di halaman kedua itu, Ino tak menemukan apapun kecuali serangkaian abjad dari 'a' sampai 'z'.

Dan begitu seterusnya sampai halaman terakhir yang bertanggal sama dengan saat Ino berumur sekitar 12, hanya ada kumpulan abjad latin a-z di setiap lembarnya.

Aneh?

Ino merasa begitu, dan karenanya kemudian meledaklah tawanya smapai ia tak sadar bahwa sang pemilik buku telah hadir di ruangan itu dan melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh pula.

*BENAR-BENAR TAMAT?*

...

:::

:

A/N: He, el tau ini aneh dan jelek, tapi as far baru segini humor fict yang bisa el buat Ru-chan. Gomen ne. Dan meski udah lama berlalu, Otanjoubi Omedetou ne, sukses yo! ;) May Allah bless and give you all the best. Ganbarre ;)

Dan, minna-san ... moga kalian bisa menikmati fict sangat pendek ini juga ^_^


End file.
